


Мать

by essilt, WTF_History_Porn_2020



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Cannibalism, Character Death Fix, Drama, Gen, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essilt/pseuds/essilt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_History_Porn_2020/pseuds/WTF_History_Porn_2020
Summary: Мод де Браоз много знала, еще больше говорила, а король Иоанн не любил, когда распускают язык
Kudos: 4
Collections: WTF_History_Porn_2020: тексты R - NC-21





	Мать

**Author's Note:**

> **Предупреждения:** пафос,вынужденный каннибализм, смерть персонажа[, молодым матерям читать с осторожностью (не сарказм)  
>  **Примечания:** 1\. Жестокая смерть де Браозов — один из решающих поводов для первого Баронского восстания. 2. «Умел разорвать нерушимое и растворить нерастворимое», и прозвище Иоанна -«Враг природы [людской]» — цитаты из хроник. 3. Согласно хроникам, обнаружение тел Мод и Уильяма де Браозов было жутким: сын умер первым, а мать от невыносимого голода обгрызла плоть с его щек.

Все началось в Мирабо.

Мало кто верил, что Иоанну хватит духу выцарапать замок из железной хватки Филиппа, уже именовавшегося Августом, будто перед ним вслед за Бретанью и Аквитанией склонился весь мир, будто прозвище Львиное Сердце не давало ему спокойно спать даже на остывшей могиле извечного соперника. Только Иерусалим Филиппа назывался Лондоном и крестовый поход французской армии лежал по воде, а не через пески, и закончился бы, только когда бездыханными пали бы львы и кости их проросли лилиями. Но это было делом чести, сколько бы ни было ее у Врага природы людской, — не дать престарелой Алиеноре умереть во французском плену. Иоанн по-своему почитал мать.

Командиры и рыцари еще не успели протрезветь от оглушительной безоговорочной победы, а король, не сделав ни одной попытки поторговаться за пленников, уже отдал приказ резать их как свиней. Шептались, что Вьенна, куда сбрасывали трупы, едва не вышла из берегов, чтобы выплюнуть излишки скормленной ей человеческой плоти. Иоанн остановился, только когда дошел до племянника, Артура Бретонского: это была слишком ценная добыча.

Королева Алиенора вразумила бы сына, но осада Мирабо подорвала ее волю к жизни.

Маршал вразумил бы сюзерена, но из Руана до Бретани было не докричаться.

Королева Изабелла вразумила бы мужа, но она играла в куклы в Вестминстерском замке.

Мод помнила юного Артура: от бабки Алиеноры он унаследовал светлые волосы и большие серые глаза, а от деда Генри ему достались рост, стать и сложение. На Генри Молодого он походил умением носить доспехи непринужденно, как придворное платье, на Ричарда — презрением к опасности. Ничего от скользкого как угорь Джеффри, который словами мог разорвать нерушимое и растворить нерастворимое, ничего от Констанции — холодной, тощей и колючей, как бретонский берег.

Говорили, что Артур сохранил присутствие духа, пока советники наперебой предлагали ослепить и оскопить его, чтобы обезопасить наследников, которых однажды родит Иоанну играющая в куклы королева. Верилось в это с трудом; да и кто бы решал судьбу бесценного заложника в присутствии лишних ушей? Но молва о стойкости Артура перебралась за стены замка Фалез, скатилась со скалистого холма и помчалась во все концы издыхающей анжуйской империи. Мод прекрасно знала, что за ветер подгонял эту молву — Филипп, именовавшийся Августом. Но после истинного рыцаря Генри Молодого и прославленного крестоносца Ричарда народ с упоением ваял своего нового героя. Король на Авалоне наконец проснулся, и его ждала новая слава в новые времена.

Иоанн упрятал Артура подальше с глаз и продолжал бояться.

Нет, все началось в Руане.

Власть Плантагенетов догнивала в Нормандии, графы и лорды бежали от нее, как от чумы, к французам, будто те владели единственным лекарством. Их не пытались удерживать или вернуть, словно Иоанн верил: если отрезать пораженную плоть анжуйских владений, то удастся спасти здоровую. Но в королевских последователях вера эта была шаткой, как бы Маршал, де Бар и де Лейси ни пытались удержать границы. С марта в Северном море свирепствовали шторма, раскачивали волны в Канале, словно хотели оттолкнуть Англию еще дальше от континента. Отголоски непогоды пробрались петляющим руслом Сены, промчались по кронам дубов и буков и теперь, издыхая, из последних сил подвывали у крепостных стен.

Уильям ввалился в комнату глубокой ночью, шепотом выругался на собак, когда те заворчали у очага, долго возился с засовом, потом с огнивом, пока Мод не зашипела на него, приняв за пьяного.

Но пьян он не был, хотя весь трясся и грязные руки его не слушались.

— Кончено. Кончено, — невнятно бормотал Уильям, прислушиваясь к каждому шороху за дверью. — Он убил мальчишку, Мод, убил…

Она вздрогнула.

— Артура?

Уильям кивнул.

— Сперва пил весь день, а потом потребовал привести мальчишку. Спьяну его понесло про Джеффри… Артуру бы промолчать. Но француз забил ему голову болтовней про старшинство ветви, и он вывалил это на Иоанна. Ничему так и не научился, дурачок…

Мод поднялась с постели, молча плеснула вина в кубок, сунула мужу в руки. Уильям жадно пил, стуча зубами о медный край.

— Иоанн рассвирепел, схватил меч... Он бил мальчишку рукоятью по голове, пока не размозжил череп и мозги не вытекли на пол. К тому времени у него половины лица не было, мать родная бы не признала... А я сбросил труп в Сену, — он отшвырнул пустой кубок, принялся вытирать руки о штаны. — Не смотри на меня, Мод, что мне оставалось? В таком виде его даже могильщику нельзя было показывать!

— Иди в постель, — сказала Мод. Она замерзла стоять босой на каменном полу.

Артур стал бы очень красивым мужчиной, если бы ему позволили повзрослеть. Порой Мод думала, что Филипп, зная Иоанна, намеренно сдал ему юного принца.

Все началось в Хэе.

В ее собственном доме. Когда явились посланцы Иоанна с требованием передать Уилли в заложники королю, Мод велела запереть ворота замка. Когда ей пригрозили юстициарием, она рассмеялась. Когда ей обещали королевский гнев, она плюнула со стены в знамена Иоанна. Плевок был хорош, да подул ветер.

— Я не отдам моего сына человеку, который убил собственного племянника! — так она кричала им с крепостной стены.

И чувствовала себя очень храброй. Непобедимой. Гордой. Истинной матерью-защитницей. Она — Мод из Хэя, которой под силу построить замок за одну ночь, так говорили валлийцы. В Уэльсе, где все враждовали со всеми, где мелкие короли, чьи владения едва выходили за пределы игрушечных замков, дрались за каждую грядку, покуда норманнские рыцари вопреки ветрам возводили свои угрюмые замки на каменистых плоскогорьях у них под носом, — в Уэльсе ее почитали как легенду.

Она кричала, а рыцари мужа оцепенели за спиной. Когда Мод оглянулась, ни один не поднял на нее глаза.  
Когда Уильям вернулся, то первым делом с размаху влепил ей пощечину. Ей, Мод из Хэя, героине легенды.

— Дура! — завопил он. — Дура! Проклятая баба! Чтоб тебе в аду сгореть!

Мод, с трудом отдышавшись, медленно поднималась — сперва на четвереньки, потом на колени, потом на полусогнутые ноги. Голова кружилась, вместо щеки был камень. Рука у мужа была тяжелая.

— Хочешь, как Маршал, отдать одного сына, а потом Иоанн потребует второго, третьего? — Она выпрямилась. — А что Маршал станет делать, когда у него закончатся сыновья?

— Уж Маршал-то поумнее тебя! Ему еще хватит мозгов добыть обоих мальчишек из хватки Иоанна и не вспотеть! Помоги мне Господь, помоги мне Господь…

Она равнодушно выплюнула кровь.

— Ты можешь думать о чем-то, кроме спасения своей драгоценной шкуры, Уильям?

— Драгоценной шкуры? А девять шкур, которых ты наплодила, сука ты чертова, кто их будет спасать?

— Я плодила их не одна. Может, это ты убил Артура, а, Уильям? И боишься поплатиться за то, что оговорил…  
Новый удар сбил ее с ног.

— Я бы своими руками выволок тебя за ворота и отдал Иоанну, — с ненавистью сказал Уильям. — Пусть бы хоть разодрал тебя на части.

Или все началось в Триме?

В изумрудно-зеленой Ирландии, плодовитой земле, где из одного колоса получали по пять хлебов. Они разделились и петляли по ней как зайцы, просили милостыню у каждого, кто соглашался, а тень Иоанна летела за ними. У этого льва с душой дворовой псины, выброшенного с континента, еще хватало сил затравить желанную добычу. Они кружили вокруг холма Тара и брели вниз по течению Боанн, надеялись запутать охотника. Но щедрая мать Ирландия для чужаков была злобной мачехой, и в ее сочных высоких травах и на ее серых пологих камнях след держался долго.

Иоанн не даром считался мастером охоты.

Ты не хотела его отдавать, так он сказал Мод, глядя сверху вниз. Я уважаю материнские чувства. В конце концов, у моей матери они тоже были. Я не разлучу вас. Кто же оторвет сына от столь любящей матери?

Кэррикфергус — кряжистый, весь из прямых углов, жесткий и похожий на склеп, стал их с Уилли первой тюрьмой.

Мод не помнила, где и когда все началось.

Их вывели из Виндзорского замка глубокой ночью. Иоанн никогда не держал своих пленников подолгу в одной темнице, боясь, что кто-то решится их освободить. Никто не должен был видеть, как их заталкивают в клетку с кожаными занавесями. Дорога тянулась целую вечность, Мод укачало до тошноты на неровных дорогах. Порой повозку подбрасывало так сильно, что в прорезях между занавесями можно было увидеть дневной свет — он был слишком ярким, и Мод отворачивалась. Она пожимала руку Уилли, пытаясь почерпнуть в мужчине силу, которой лишилась сама.

Когда повозка наконец остановилась, Мод больше не могла выносить запах эля и вяленого мяса, еды стражников. Узникам досталось несколько кусков хлеба и фляга с водой.

Их выволокли из клетки ближе к ночи. Мод успела рассмотреть новую тюрьму: высокие толстые стены подслеповато щурились высокими узкими бойницами на бескрайнее поле. Еще один замок. Они живут в век замков — возводимых, осаждаемых, разрушаемых до основания, одинаковых видом и судьбой; каждый, кто ставит ногу на незанятый клочок земли, немедленно возводит под своей пятой замок, утверждаясь в правах, покуда плоды его трудов не пожирает волна осадных машин, стенобитных орудий и огня…

Мод перевела взгляд на сына. Он был тощ и потерян. Ее мальчик, ее Уилли, такой сильный, такой крепкий, растаял на глазах. Волосы и борода свалялись.

«Почему ты сдался так рано, Уилли?» — хотела спросить Мод — и промолчала. Она не знала, где остальные дети, у нее остался только Уилли, значит, думать нужно только об Уилли — и упрекать нет смысла.

Больше она не видела его ни разу, потому что в подземелье, где их заперли, не проникал свет. Тюремщики к ним не спускались. Темень стояла такая, что Мод не могла разглядеть собственные руки. Может быть, она ослепла, но в такой темноте зрение было ни к чему.

Когда-то во времена своих легенд Мод была красива. Теперь она чесалась от вшей, некогда пышные груди болтались, как пустые мешки; ей стало больно сидеть, больно лежать на выпирающих костях, у нее вылезли волосы, шатались зубы и кровоточили десны. Она уже привыкла потихоньку потягивать собственную кровь из растрескавшихся губ, чтобы сбить жажду и сосущий голод. Касаясь головы, она ощущала не упругую гладкую косу, а голую зудящую кожу. Пальцы на ногах распухли, сделались мягкими на ощупь, ногти отходили от плоти.

В темноте слышно было, как по стенам журчит вода, и они слизывали эту грязную воду, утоляя жажду. Как-то Уилли забил крысу — та долго верещала, распугивая своих сородичей; они разделили добычу, кое-как содрав с нее шкуру, песок и кости хрустели на зубах. Съели все, даже кишки.

Было вкусно.

Потом крысы стали слишком проворными.

— Это ты виновата, — сказал однажды Уилли холодным чужим голосом.

Больше он не проронил ни слова. Только его дыхание напоминало Мод, что рядом есть кто-то живой. Порой она не помнила, что этот живой — ее собственный сын. Порой она не помнила, что у нее есть чрево, способное выносить сына. Внутри у нее все болело от голода, внутренности ссохлись, живот прирос к позвоночнику.

Потом дыхание Уилли оборвалось.

Прошло много времени, прежде чем Мод подползла ближе, потрогала истощенное тело под рваньем, оставшимся от одежды. Уилли был холодный, неподатливый, одеревеневший.

Она упустила момент, когда ее сын умер. Сын, которым она так гордилась и которого не пожелала отдать Иоанну.

— Уилли, — скулила она, по-собачьи обнюхивала тело, голос дребезжал тоненько и жалко. — Уилли…

Она упустила момент, когда тело еще не остыло, и не успела забрать остатки тепла, чтобы согреться самой.

Мод сидела рядом, пока труп не обмяк. Она прикасалась к нему, плоть приминалась под пальцами. Уилли вот-вот превратится в гниющее мясо.

— Мясо, — зажурчала вода. — У тебя есть мясо, Мод.

— Заткнись, — ответила она.

— Или он просто сгниет. Или его сожрут крысы. Они ведь стали очень проворные. Они уже здесь, Мод.

Да, они были здесь, перебирали когтистыми лапами, крались по стенам и из-под пола по ходам, которые грызли поколение за поколением, как только их предки разведали, что в этом подземелье можно хорошо поживиться…

Нет, нет, Уилли нельзя было отдать его крысам. Она не станет сидеть и слушать, как их мелкие зубы перемалывают его кости, ставшие хрупкими от истощения.

Ее затошнило, желчь пошла носом. Крысы уже топтались, уже тянулись к Уилли, раззявили свои мелкие, смердящие, ненасытные пасти.

Мод погрозила им кулаком.

Она спасет его от крыс. Снова спасет своего Уилли. Звери поедают своих детенышей, и никто не зовет это неугодным Богу. Люди ничем не лучше зверей, все справедливо.

Мод ковырнула обломанными ногтями его щеку, лизнула палец. Запах Уилли казался ей таким вкусным, когда он был младенцем — сладким беззаботным младенцем, тянувшимся играть с собственными ножками и материнскими руками…

Она наклонилась и отгрызла кусочек щеки. Мясо холодное, сырое, тухлое на вкус, но Мод жевала — медленно, сосредоточенно, стараясь не расшатать зубы еще сильнее. Осторожно проглотила.

— Когда ты в последний раз ела мясо, Мод? — сочувственно шелестела вода. — Он мертв. Теперь все равно. Никто не узнает, Мод.

— Узнает, — бормотала она, едва ворочая языком. — Ты, предательница, ты всем разболтаешь… сбежишь из этого каменного мешка и всем разболтаешь…

В пересохшем рту выступила обильная слюна при мысли о мясе — дымящемся на вертеле ягненке, о запахе приправ и дымке, курящемся над копченым салом, о прозрачном топленом жире, стекающем в костер…

Мясо. Она наклонилась и отгрызла еще кусочек, жевала все поспешнее, покуда от еды прибывали силы. Еще кусочек. Что-то хрустнуло у нее во рту. Зуб. Стоило выплюнуть его, у нее есть другие зубы, но нельзя выплюнуть мясо, она слишком давно не ела мясо.

Она попыталась проглотить, и зуб встал поперек горла.

Тогда она попыталась откашляться, но в ослабевшие легкие было уже не набрать воздуха.


End file.
